


Same Face New Person

by Ll0ydMGarmad0n (Kittycraft)



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Character Death, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Reunions, Romance, Smut, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Ll0ydMGarmad0n
Summary: Morro and Lloyd haven't seen each other in person for 2 years they've only talked through the phone.But when Morro moves back to Ninjago City they will both realize they've changed, but for better or worse?(this is some of my worse writing-)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> very non-descriptive phone smut

I jumped as I heard a knock on my door, causing me to fumble with the phone in my hand before I clumsily dropped it on the floor. I hoped my phone was still alright as I heard my mom's voice through the locked door.

"Hey, Lloyd do you want me to drive you to school today?" She asked as I picked up my phone giving a sigh, realizing it was fine.

"Y-Yea mom that would be nice."

I heard her footsteps face down the hall and I pressed my phone back by my ear.

"Told you we should've done it earlier" 

"S-Shut up, I didn't even get to finish"

"I could send a picture and you can work with that~"

"N-no that isn't necessary, plus my mom would freak out if she knew we were doing... this"

I heard a chuckle before we said our goodbyes and hung up. He's supposed to move back to Ninjago City tomorrow since my mom finally agreed to let him stay here. As long as no 'funny business' happened he could stay in my room, I just hope he doesn't blast rock music while I'm here.

\------

I gave a deep sigh as I entered the school, keeping my head down in an attempt to avoid any unwanted stares or insults. Surprisingly everyone seemed too indulged in their own conversations to even give me a passing glare. I overheard someone talking about a new student l, not surprising I was out of the loop. I cursed myself for not paying attention as I bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. 

"Well if it isn't Garmadork, where are your friends?" Chan mocked, his goons chuckling at my pain.

I felt my eyes gloss over as I attempted to stand up, only to be kicked back down by him. He smirked keeping his foot to my chest as he applied some pressure, slightly hindering my breathing.

"Aww is the baby going to cr-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A voice boomed from behind me, causing their attention to focus on the stranger's voice.

It was too deep to be Kai or Cole's, and there's no way Jay or Zane reached their voice puberty.

"And why should I? He deserves this'' Chen cocked his head, most likely confused about someone standing up for me.

"If you don't I'll fucking mess you up" He growled

Chen narrowed his eyes obviously not use to retaliation, he glared at me before signaling to his goons and walking away. I heard footsteps behind me and my attention was drawn to a figure wearing a black hoodie with ripped jeans. They held a hand out for me and I cautiously took it before they gripped on my hand pulling me up easily. Their strength sent a buzz of electricity through me as their hands wrapped around my waist and their lips pressed against mine. I used all my strength to push them away, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry but i have a boyfriend" No one ever believed me when I say that, they say I'm a liar, they say no one would ever love me, it would make sense if this person was the same. I wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes before my gaze snapped to the stranger as they took off their hoodie. Revealing short raven black hair with a green streak, and an unforgettable smirk.

\---- 

Morro kept a firm, protective grip on my waist, eyeing everyone who came close to us. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" He asked, concerned, as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I didn't want you worrying about my problems while you were studying" I muttered, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment.

"Still i could've tried to finish earlier to come here"

"I didn't want you rushing through your phycology classes to protect me"

He sighed and pulled me closer as we passed Chen's table.

"Where do you sit?" 

I pointed to the empty table in the back, Morro nodded and told me to sit while he got our trays. I obliged, sitting by myself before a few girls came by to pester me, asking questions about Morro and if we were together. I didn't want to answer them but I also didn't want to seem rude so I unwillingly answered their questions until Morro came back and scared them off.

"Did they make you uncomfortable?" He asked, gripping his fork and glaring at them.

I placed my hand on his I'm an effort to calm him down, his eyes softened as he looked at me and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore"

\------

"Mom I'm home!" I announced gleefully, giving Morro's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She came down the stairs, before embracing me and Morro in a big hug.

"I missed seeing you two together" She cooed, making a heart with her hands.

"It hasn't been that long mom" I sighed, and she gave me an 'im-about-to-expose-you' look.

"Oh I miss Morro soooo much!" She said obviously trying to imitate me, "-I can't even sleep without that shirt I stole from him"

"MOM!" I shouted flustered, as Morro and Koko laughed, causing me to turn a bright red.

\----

"Morro I swear to the FSM if you push up any rock and roll posters in here"

He chuckled before dropping his bag and stretching.

"The only thing of mine that will be pushed up against these walls are you" He smirked, winking before starting to change his clothes.

"W-WHAT are you doing?!" I asked, covering my eyes as my face turned a bright red.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't you miss being able to touch me~?" He suavely asked before lightly guiding one of my hands to his abs.

"M-Morro-"

"Shhh, let's enjoy this," He said, caressing my cheeks before connecting our lips.


	2. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sMUTTT

I lightly pushed Morro and he raised his head, I felt my face heat up as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"W-We shouldn't do this, my mom might move you to the guest room if she knew you were doing this" 

"How would she know? I have my ways of keeping you silent~"

Morro gained some more ego while he was gone. Morro lightly pushed me and I fell back on my bed, letting out a squeak.

"Look at you, so fucking cute"

He leaned down and started caressing me, causing me to flinch and shiver, it had been so long since someone had touched me like this.

"Untouched for years and now I get to feel you as much as I want~" 

He crept his hand under my shirt and ran a finger over my nipples, causing a whimper to escape my mouth.

"If your mom wasn't here I would have you screaming and begging already"

He pulled my pants down just enough for my hardening arousal to spring out.

"Did you miss me that much?" He chuckled, before slowly stroking it.

"M-Morro aaah~ fuck-"

"I missed you too babe," He said before planting kisses over my face, increasing his speed.

I whimpered before climaxing in his hands, Morro's eyes widened.

"That was fast, heh over the phone wasn't as good as now~?" He winked, causing me to huff and wiggles out from under him.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Mr.Ego"

"Can I join?" 

"You weren't even going to shower before heading to bed" I retorted, playfully rolling my eyes.

He stuck out his tongue before grabbing my hand, pulling me into the bathroom, and locking the door.

"You are such a dip shit"

He covered his mouth in fake shock.

"Did my Lloydie just curse? I leave for 2 years and you get a potty mouth"

I giggled before lightly punching his arm.

"Says the person who cusses 10 times every day"

He flicked my forehead causing me to involuntarily groan, I covered my mouth and looked at him embarrassed.

"Lloyd… what was that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I- uHm…"

My eyes darted around the room, avoiding his face and his question.

"You don't have to tell me, it's alright" he sighed passing a hand through his hair.

He started taking off his pants and my body went into panic mode. This would be the first time I'm seeing Morro naked in 2 years and I wasn't sure if I could handle that much sexiness. I took deep breaths, stripping myself of my clothes trying to ignore Morro's nude presence. I folded my clothes and placed them on the counter before turning to face Morro as he tied his hair into a bun. He winked before stepping into the bath full of bubbles, I sighed before following suit. We were sitting at opposite ends, and even though the water level was high I brought my knees up to my chest to hide my boner.

"Lloyd~ come sit over here"

"There's no space"

"Yes there is~ riiiiiiight here," he said, lifting his hand above the water and pointing at his crotch.

"You pervert"

"Your lost Lloydie"

He closed his eyes and laid his head back as I felt the water moving. I heard a few grunts come from Morro and I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Morro! I-I can’t believe you’re…”

I couldn’t even finish my sentence as embarrassment flooded my system.

He huffed and lifted his hands above the water, “Fine fine, geez you’re such a buzzkill”

\-----

I heard a chuckle as I pulled down the sweater, “I thought your mom was joking about having my sweater”

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, pretending to be upset.

“A-Are you really upset about that?”

I felt him wrap his arms around me and rest his face in the crook of my neck.

“I’m sorry babe, It’s just been so long”

“I-It’s alright”

We both laid down on the bed, and held each other closely, just like the night before Morro left. Except, this time he wasn’t leaving, we were together, and we wouldn’t be separated again.

\-------

I gave a yawn and rubbed my eyes. I haven't been able to move since Morro’s strong grip was keeping me in place. Being pressed against Morro’s boner for 5 minutes was slowly driving me insane, I whimpered as I slowly ground back on Morro. I heard his breathing hitch and I froze, is he awake- 

After his breathing returned to normal, I continued and crept my hands into my pants, slowly pleasuring myself. My breathing became heavy and attempted to keep my groans low.

“Having fun~?”

I stiffened as I felt morro’s hands grip my hips, and pull me onto his crotch. He covered my mouth with his hand and kept dry humping me.

“I really did miss your wake up calls~”

\------

“Have you two done anything yet?” Koko asked, eyeing both of us.

My face heated up slightly, “N-No mom we haven’t”

“I can’t have Lloyd getting distracted”

“Don’t worry I’ll be here to help Lloyd study and protect him from the bullies”

My face darkened as I picked up my plate and placed it in the sink.

“Mom I’m going to take a walk”

“Alright honey”

I closed the door and pulled up my hood, keeping my head low as I walked down the street.

\------

“Leave me alone Chen” I muttered before getting thrown into a wall, a soft groan escaped my lips.

I quickly covered my mouth and squeaked as they all eyed me weirdly, Chen grabbed me by my throat and pushed me harder against the wall. I bit inside my cheek to stop any more embarrassing sounds from escaping me.

“You like that you little freak?” He sneered, tightening his grip on me, and raising me off the ground.

My breathing faltered and I tried my best to stay conscious, without letting out any awkward sounds.

“I told you if you messed with him I’d fuck you up”


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this one is a lime

“Morro stop” I whimpered, pulling on his arm.

I was able to pull him off of Chen and shivered as his frightening gaze snapped from Chen to me. I shivered and gripped his arm tightly, taking deep breaths as Morro’s violent demeanor sent shivers down my body.

“Morro please, you don’t have to do this.” I pleaded.

He furrowed his brows and I could feel him shaking.

“Yes, I do! I can’t just stand by and let them hurt you!”

“It’s alright Morro...I’m alright aren’t I?”

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, “No... NONONONO THIS ISN'T OKAY! THAT-" He yelled pointing at a bruise Chen inflicted on my arm, "ISN'T OKAY!"

I gestured towards Chen and his gang, "No, Morro THAT Isn't okay! You can't just pick fights with people for no reason!"

"YOU ARE THE REASON!"

"I ALWAYS AM! I'M THE REASON BEHIND EVERY BAD THING THAT HAPPENS!"

Tears welled in my eyes as I stomped off irritated.

"LLOYD! W-wait I didn't mean it like that!"

I blinked a few times trying to get rid of the tears but that just made them fall faster. I wiped my face and ignored Morro's pleas for me to stop.

It's too early for this bullshit, this is the first time I've seen anyone while on my morning walk. It seems so coincidental that Chen and I were out at the same time.

I opened the door and grabbed a sticky note off the fridge.

'I'm taking a long shift at work today, I'll be here by midnight.  
There's money on the counter for pizza and keep everything PG'

I placed the note back on the fridge and rolled my eyes at the last part, I don't think me and Morro will be doing anything like that today.

I heard the door open and saw Morro walk in breathing heavily, I clenched my fists and headed into my bathroom.

\---

"Lloyd please come out..."

I stayed silent, as I kept hugging my knees to my chest, I closed my eyes, exhaustion welling in me. Crying is really tiring-

\---

I groaned, pushing myself off the ground, rubbing my eyes as I realized I was still in the bathroom.

I opened the door and peeked out, Morro wasn't by the door anymore. 

I stepped out of the bathroom and my eyes widened in shock as I saw Morro curled up in a ball on my bed.

I walked over to him and cautiously placed my hand on his back. He flinched as his head snapped up, his red, tear-stained face surprised me, as I had never seen Morro cry before.

He pulled me into his embrace and buried my face into his chest.

"Lloyd I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… you're so special to me and I can't stand to see people hurt you like that…"

I turned my head just enough for me to talk properly.

"I shouldn't have done that, I've forgotten how protective I get with you."

"It's alright Morro, this isn't anything new but-" I raised myself to look at Morro, his arms loosening around me, "I'm surprised you're so emotional about it"

He wiped his tears and smiled slightly, “I feel so awkward… I’ve never cried in front of anyone before”

\----

"PIZZZZZZA" 

Morro eagerly opened the box and took huge bites out of a slice of pizza.

"Whoa Morro slow down-" I giggled, taking my own slice, "-It isn't going anywhere"

He swallowed and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just that back in Shiro City, I wasn't allowed to eat these types of foods. They thought contributed to my aggressive behavior"

"Pfft well that's dumb"

He shrugged and took another bite, "Well the faster I passed my anger management and phycology classes-" He wrapped an arm around my waist and winked, "-the faster I could come, well, in two different ways"

I furrowed my brows in confusion before a blush spread across my face as I lightly punched his arm.

"You horny bastard"

"Calm your virgin ass down"

"S-SHUT UP"

"maybe we can change that~"

"Y-YOU- I-"

I covered my face and ran into the living room, throwing myself on the couch and hid my embarrassed face in a pillow.

I heard a chuckle and felt my stomach churn now that I knew what was going through Morro's mind.

I felt a presence hovering over me as the couch dipped, I lifted my head from the pillow but since I was laying on my stomach I couldn't see Morro.

"Hey pet, you wanna play~?"

Morro was able to flip me over on my back and I could see his eyes swirling with desire.

"Lloyd~" he cooed, gently placing a hand on my cheek as he leaned in.

My eyes closed as our lips connected, I tried my best to keep up with his skilled mouth. My hand landed on his shoulders while his hands wandered under my shirt and started caressing my chest.

He rubbed against my nipples, causing me to moan and allowing him to prod his tongue into my mouth as his hand cycled between lightly pinching and tugging my nipples.

I whimpered as his tongue explored my mouth, my legs beginning to twitch from the churning in my gut. I felt Morro smirk before we parted, our heavy breathing echoing through the silent room.

"I swear if I could, I would fuck you so damn hard" He growled, dry humping me.

I groaned as my hands traveled up into his hair, my fingers intertwining within his soft raven locks. My legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to feel more of Morro, he grunted and locked eyes with me.

His head lowered and I felt his breath near my ear, “Morro, I want to...”

I started to grind against him, trying to indicate what I wanted, whimpering as my boner pressed against my pants.

“I know you would love to have me claim you and make you my bitch but you’ll have to wait” 

“No, no not now” He sighed, pushing himself off me as he sat back up.

I also sat up and looked at him disappointingly, “B-But why-” 

"Because I don't want you drooling over my cock every day begging me to fuck you"

My blush increased tenfold as I dropped my face into my palms in an attempt to keep my tomato face from view.

A comment like that wouldn't usually have that effect unless it's true. When I calmed down I raised my head and started 

"So when can we... when will we-?

"When I think you're less of a needy bitch-" He chuckled, "or~ you make yourself so damn irresistible"

"B-But I don't even know what you're into" I admitted embarrassed.

"Well just keep trying" He winked before going back into the kitchen. most likely to get pizza.


	4. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sMut you know the usual

Morro caught me off guard as he picked me up bridal style, while Garmadon’s goons destroyed the school and neighboring property.

“Sheesh, how do you concentrate with all this happening” He mumbled as he started running down the halls.

“Morro you don’t need to carry me” I huffed, securing my arms around his neck.

He ran into a storage room closet and set me down, “Stay here” He said strictly, before going back out.

“WAIT MORRO-” 

He shut the door before I could protest and I realized it was one of those that locked on the outside. Banging on the door would draw dangerous attention, so I simply paced inside the room anxiously.

\----

After about 5 minutes I heard the door open, my eyes snapped up and instead of Morro, it was one of the Ninja. They didn’t look familiar, their gi was dark green with black patterns, on the side of his gi was the word ‘Wind’.

“It’s safe now” He stated before he continued walking down the hall.

I stepped out and followed him down the hallway, keeping close to him as I wasn't sure if it was truly safe.

When we got outside he sighed as I felt the wind increase around us, causing me to shiver. Leaves started fluttering around them until a creature formed, when the leaves dissipated I was able to get a better look at the beast.

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized the ninja had summoned a dragon out of literal air, he patted the dragon on the head as it purred. 

“H-Have you seen my friend, Morro? Is he okay?” I asked as they hopped into their dragon.

"Yea he's fine" He stated bluntly, before taking off.

I was left dumb-struck since I didn't know where Morro has gone to.

\----

I used my spare key to open the door, calling out for Morro as I got inside. My anxiety increased tenfold since I didn't hear a response.  
I looked through all the rooms but still didn't see him, I started panicking since I wasn't sure if he was okay or not, despite the wind ninja's comment.

I grabbed my phone and decided to text him before I developed a panic attack.

\---  
i had a while texting image thing but you can't add pictures from gallery so i can't use it QwQ but Morro said he'll be back in 15 minutes  
\---

I placed my phone on the counter, giving a sigh of relief since I knew Morro was safe. I wondered about that new ninja I saw today, it had been bugging me about the fact that he knew I was in the closet.

\------

I changed into an oversized hoodie and some black shorts. The hoodie was so long that it covered the shorts completely, so it looked like I wasn't wearing any pants.

I sighed and checked the time, 5 minutes till Morro comes back and 4 hours till mom comes back.

I decided to start cleaning my room since Morro had come a day earlier. I didn't have the time to hide my box of secrets.

I stretched lightly before going on all fours and crawling under my bed to reach the box. 

"Geez how did it get so far"

I pushed my whole upper body under the bed trying to reach the box.

"Curse my shortness" I mumbled, before attempting to crawl out of the space.

I'm stuck, just great, now I have to wait for Morro.

My head jerked up as I heard the bedroom door open, resulting in my head hitting the bed frame.

I groaned, a chuckled emanating, from behind me. My face heated up as I realized the position I was in.

"Doing the downward dog under your bed? Or did you get yourself like this just for me~?" He purred.

his footsteps getting closer until I felt his hands on my ass.

"N-No I'm stuck you idiot"

"How…unfortunate~"

His hands traveled down to my waist and I could feel his arousal through both of our pants. 

"Morro don't mess around!" I wined, despite the knowledge that only Morro could get me out right now.

"You seemed to want it last night~ what changed~?"

He started dry humping me, grinding his clothes member against my ass.

I whimpered, being left at the mercy of Morro's hormones. His grunts echoed throughout the room as he pressed harder against me.

I felt my boner press against my shorts and let out another whimper before Morro stopped. He was able to pull me out and I was confused by his sudden change of demeanor.

"M-Morro what happened?"

He looked away embarrassed before slightly pulling his shirt down trying to cover his crotch, I knew it couldn't be a boner since he never hid those.

"N-Nothing imma just go take a shower"

"But wha- Morro did you cream your pants?!" I gawked.

"N-No! SHUT UP" He defended before speeding into the bathroom.

\-----

"Ughhhhhhh we've been studying all day" Morro groaned.

"Usually when Garmadon attacks we have a test since we will be missing school"

"Wait really? How many days?"

"As many to repair the school"

"Why do people live here, it's so dangerous"

"Well the apartment prices are low, jobs pay well and surprisingly the school system here has been rated better than most. If you don't count the student's behavior I mean"

I heard him let out a low growl, most likely remembering Chen and others.

"Don't worry you'll get used to all the distractions"

\-----

"So Morro, how were the phycology classes in Shiro City?" My mom asked, as I took a bite out of my taco.

"It was alright, I passed the classes earlier than they expected"

"Does that mean you can do like mind tricks?" I asked, his eyes snapping over to me.

"Depends on who and what it is, I've been testing one on you already"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you you'll ruin the whole thing"

\----

I felt Morro's warmth behind me as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back closer to his chest.

"I can't believe you made me finish by myself"

"Not my fault you got yourself stuck"

"Well you didn't have to yawn do that"

"Well you just looked so vulnerable and cute I couldn't resist"

"At least you creamed your pants"

"N-No I didn't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what the mind game is  
> 🤔🤔🤔🤔


	5. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do i even have to say it?
> 
> alright I'll say it
> 
> sMUT

I swirled my tongue around the tip before taking all into my mouth. I bit down on it softly but regretted it as cold seeped through my teeth.

"I wish that popsicle was me'

I nearly choked on the frozen treat at Morro's comment.

"How is Lloyd the first one to get a mate first" I heard Kai whine, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because the other students won't come near us unless it's for torment" Nya sighedal at her brother's childishness.

I pulled the popsicle out of my mouth so Morro could stop eye fucking me.

"So where did you guys go?"

Zane perked up, the conversation finally interesting him.

"We went to meet an old friend, but on Tuesday we were running late when Garmadon attacked so we stayed home" Zane informed.

"Alright' I said Morros eyes flickering over to me as the popsicle entered my mouth.

"I don't understand how someone as innocent as Lloyd could handle him" Jay said, motioning towards Morro.

Morro chuckled, "Lloyd innocent? This bitch Kin-"

I stuffed my popsicle in his mouth before he could say anything, as I chuckled awkwardly.

"Now, now Morro why don't you close that big mouth of yours"

Everyone started laughing, seeming to understand what Morro was going to say as a blush across my face.

"Also what happened to Chen and friends? They look like they got run over by a bus" Cole asked.

"I guess I'm a bus now but-" Morro turned to me, and i wanted to turn into air, "-since I'm a bus, Lloyd why don't you ride me~?"

The lunch table was one again filled with a chorus of laughter, my embarrassment skyrocketing.

\-----

"I totally failed that test" Cole mumbled, fixing his bag on his back as we walked to my house.

"Didn't you have time to study last night?" Kai asked.

"I kinda got sidetracked"

"He was watching magical girl Miyuki all night"

"S-SHUT UP JAY"

We all laughed at Cole's anime choice, a few minutes of multiple conversations went by before I remembered something.

"Who was that old friend you guys went to see?"

"You already know him"

I tilted my head confused, "I do?"

Kai and Morro looked at each other and chuckled as a perplexed look grew on my face.

Morro leaned down near my ear and whispered, making sure no one else could hear.

"It's the person whos slowly making you their bitch"

My face turned a bright shade of red.

"Y-You guys knew Morro?" I stammered.

They all nodded in response.

"We all met in Shiro City!" Nya chirped as Morro slithered an arm around my waist.

"He didn't tell us he had a boyfriend though" Cole sighed.

\------

I dropped myself on the bed in exhaustion, although i was sure I had passed the tests i still felt uneasy.

"Morro why didn't you tell me you were meeting up with friends?"

"Well i would but i didn't want to die yet and it completely slipped my mind during the attack"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Well it was ninjutsu training"

"You can do ninjutsu?"

"Yea, it's pretty surprising i know" He purred, feeding his ego.

"You wouldn't know a lot about fighting anyways"

"W-What...i can fight"

Morro's eyes travelled up to lock with mine.

"Show me green bean"

\-----

I kept Morro's hands pinned above his head while sitting on him, to prevent him from getting back up.

"Al-Alright you're good, now let me go" He said between pants.

"Ha t-told you" 

A pink tint spread across his face and i purred, grinding back on his erection.

"Lloyd nghh- c'mon don't-"

"It's only fair that i get to do this after what happened last time~"

I moaned softly, continuing to grind against him until I got an idea. I turned around and sat on Morro's chest before he could get up, so now I was facing his crotch.

"Lloyd what are you-"

I swiftly pulled down his pants, his erect cock standing proudly as beads of precum rested in the tip. Even though me and Morro have seen each other naked i decided not to look at his girth, mostly because of the embarrassment that would follow.

"If you wanted to stare at my dick you could've just t- aH~"

I took the tip into my mouth, the sweet taste of the liquid on my tongue, I could hear Morro panting already, hA virgin.

I slowly took in his arousal, rubbing my tongue along the shaft, as I felt it twitch in my mouth.

I shivered as I suddenly felt cold air against my ass, I lifted my head up and attempted to look behind me.

"Morro what are you- FUCK- AH~"

I felt something enter my entrance causing me to tremble, my knees becoming weak as i felt another finger enter me.

It felt so different from when I did it, it was fear mixed with excitement, a very strange feeling.

I took Morro back into my mouth, my moans vibrating against his arousal as the tip entered my throat.

I grazed him with my teeth as he added another finger, continuing to thrust into my ass.

"ShIT LlOyd- if you keEP doinG tHat i'll- FUCK"

I raised my head, only for Morro to finish on my face, while he added another finger, and that was enough for me to climax.

\-----

"Lloyd you little shit" Morro muttered, before laying down next to me.

"What's wrong~? Didn't like losing that fight?"

"When I'm finished with you, you'll need a wheelchair"

"If i wasn't tired, I'd try to get you to do it now"

His arms wrapped around me once again and pulled me in close.

"Sleep love"

\-----

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me, my eyes slowly opened as I grumbled.

"What is it Morro?"

"Shhhh I have to show you something"

He opened the window as i felt the same wind from before around me, i heard a growl and saw the wind dragon outside the window.

"Morro are you-"

"Shhhhhh"

\-----

Morro picked me up and jumped off the dragon, as it dissapeared. He carried me into a warehouse and set me down gently before the lights flickered on.

"Where are we?"

"In headquarters"

"Headquarters?"

"Yes nephew" My head snapped to the direction of the voice, my eyes widening as i saw my uncle Wu.

"Can someone tell me what's happening!"

\-----

"What evil can be worse than my dad?"

I asked taking another bite out of my banana, Morro shrugged in response, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Are you guys sure I'm this green ninja? I'm not sure that destiny would choose someone who's dad is a dangerous villain-"

"That's what i said…"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Nothing...Nothing don't worry about it" He sighed plastering a smile on his face.

"So tell me again why school is closed" He said, resting his elbow on the countertop.

"Because it's the day ninjago was founded or whatever" I mumbled, throwing away the banana peel.

"Shouldn't there be a celebration then?"

"Whenever they did have one Garmadon would send a ball of lava at the city square"

"Sheesh, i see why the kids are scared of you"

"They're...scared of me? I thought they just like to bully me because of my dad"

"Nahh they know you're dad is dangerous so they try their best to make themselves feel stronger than you, because if you're 'stronger than a Garmadon' you're superior"

"...Morro"

"Yea?"

"Get off Chirp"

"HeY- I- I DIDN'T STEAL THAT FROM CHIRP"

"There's no way you just came up with that"

"Have a little faith" 

"In?"

"In me, Dr. Morro-"

"PFFFT alright, i hope you have a desk"

"Why?"

I giggled before leaving a bewildered Morro in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder why lloyd wants a desk 😉😉😉🤔🤔😳😳😳🤭🤭😉😏😏


	6. Strange Occurences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright at first when i was writing this story i was just like being lazy but imma add some lore and plot n shit
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh when will you learn  
> imma have to say it won't i
> 
> SMUTTTTT

"Are you sure you'll be alright Lloyd?" Koko asked, rolling her suitcase to the door.

"Yes mom I'll be alright, i don't want you to be late because of me"

"When I come back i promise to spend more time with you" 

I gave her a hug and helped carry her suitcase to her car.

"I'll make sure to tell you all the cheat codes when we finish the game" She whispered, winking before entering the car.

I waved as she drove off, now lemme tell Morro that we'll be home alone for the week.

I called him but he didn't pick up, so I decided to call the others and see if they would pick up, starting with kai.

I was about to press the call before I saw some shark goons. They were all chasing after, wind aka, Morro.

They all jumped into an alley and I ran over to meet them, at least I knew where he was.

"Lloyd!"

I almost fell on my face when I stopped myself, looking back to see Zane.

"Zane?"

"Lloyd I've been looking for you" He sighed before walking up to me.

"You have?"

He nodded, "I wanted to ask if you've realized many of the citizens here have been gaining red eyes"

"Oh yea i wanted to ask about that too"

"So it isn't just me, we must tell Sensei about this"

"But-"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the base, I hope Morro can handle himself.

\-----

"Maybe everyone's just trying out a new trend," Kai stated.

"That is highly unlikely, red contacts are not available in bulk here, I've recorded more than 135 people with red eyes. Only you, Garmadon and Lloyd have natural red eyes"

"You have red eyes?" Kai looked over at me.

"Yea sorta, I'm part oni on my dad's side so my eyes can change color, usually happens when my instincts are triggered"

"I've never seen your eyes change tho, so what exactly triggers it?"

"Anger and… and another thing"

"What is it?"

"Sexual Arousal" Zane interrupted.

"When i get any of those… feelings i turn, into what the history books describe as, savage and primal" I muttered.

"So does that mean you're a top?"

"S-S-SHUT UP KAI! We're supposed to be discussing the strange eye colors of other people, not my weird oni blood"

"Right right, what else have you noted, Zane?"

"The citizens with red eyes have been more distant from the city, I've never spotted them doing recreational activities, only going to work or school. They've also become more hostile, I've taken the liberty of looking into it more and have found this"

Zane projected a screen of missing posters.

"All these people have gone missing for one day, but came back fine, except for their eyes"

He blinked and stopped projecting the posters, my gut twisted worriedly as I saw everyone walk into the base, everyone except Morro.

"So what's this meeting about?" Jay asked, being carried on Cole's back.

\-----

I ran my fingers through my messy hair, ring ring ring, voicemail.

It'd been like this for hours, I contemplated calling my mom but I didn't want to bother her on her trip, the others already had to deal with the red eyes people invasion so calling them was a no-no as well.

My face once again became wet with tears, I was so worried about him. If anything bad happened i...i don't know what i would do. He's helped me through so much, even when he wasn't here.

My mind recalled the events of the day, I said bye to mom, then I went to call morro, then I saw… he was being chased by the sharks.

Those bastards they…they did something with my boyfriend. I felt anger rile up in me, my hands gripping the pillow tightly.

My eyes widened and my grip loosened as a green light enveloped my hands, is this the power they said i have. Is…is this it, making green light. Fan-fucking-tastic how do I save morro with a green hand light.

I shook my head, powers or no powers. I'm going to look for him. I jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs, before I bumped into something, or someone.

I fell on the floor and rubbed my head, whatever that was had a strong chest. I looked up and saw a surprised Morro.

Relief as well as tears flooded me as I got up and embraced him, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh,shh it's alright babe"

He rubbed my back as I gripped onto his shirt, scared he would disappear If i didn't.

"Morro, i was s-s-so scared" i sobbed, "I thought something bad happened to you"

"I made a promise not to leave again, and i intend to keep it"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to the couch where we sat down, I kept my face nuzzled in his chest. He kept rubbing my back until i felt sleep take over

I looked at him properly for the first time that night, his eyes were…different.

\-----

I groaned, for some reason i had woken up at, i turned on my phone to check the time, 2am on a Monday.

I turned over to face Morro, he was still sleeping, his breathing calm except for some sighs he made. I moved closer to him only for my thigh to brush past something hard, my face heated up and I cautiously reached under the cover to grip the object. 

Except it wasn't an object, it was Morro's girth, he let out a low moan as I wrapped my hands around it.

I slithered under the covers and thanks to my not-so-human blood I could see his clothed member in the dark.

My heart was beating in my chest, what was i doing, was i really that horny?

I pulled down morros joggers as well as his boxers, pulling both of them down enough for his cock to pop out.

"Lloyd...nghh-"

I froze, panicking as i was sure he had woken up, but after a few minutes of nothing, i was sure he was still sleeping.

Which meant he was dreaming...of me. A dumbass smile grew on my face, I wonder if he has these dreams often.

Precum started leaking out of the tip, as I wrapped my hand around him. I gave a few strokes before taking him into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the tip before sucking on it roughly. I lifted my head, his dick coming out my mouth with a wet poo before i dragged my tongue along it's length like a lolipop.

"Having fun down there~?"

I looked up as my eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise. He had lifted up the sheet, my actions clear for him to see, he chuckled darkly before tossing the sheet over my head leaving me exposed.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard, motioning his finger for me to come and like a good pet, I listened.


	7. Oni Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro is Morro but not Morro
> 
> Lloyd's oni blood has also been triggered without him realizing and uh 🤔🤔🤔 hMmm
> 
> Oh yes almost forgot lloyd will be asking about morros where abouts next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally fuck  
> smut ahead a Little degradation and also lloyd is a masochist while morro is a sadist

"Fuck...nghh-" I whimpered as Morro sucked on my nipple, his hand lightly pinching and tugging the other one.

My hand tangled itself in his raven hair, my body twitching from the blissful feelings Morro ignited in my body.

His hands slowly trailed down my body, my grip on his hair loosening as he lowered himself. His hands gripping the hem of my pants before roughly pulling them off.

I was now naked under him, his eyes looked over my body before biting his lips hungrily. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my body.

His fingered prodded at my entrance before circling it.

"Morro please…"

"Hmm?"

"Please fuck me...I-I-I can't take it anymore! I want your cock inside me! Please!" I begged, I couldn't take it, the sexual tension over the past few weeks had finally broken me.

"When you say it like that," He cooed, crawling up to my face and leaning in, "How can i resist~?"

His lips connected with mine and i hooked my arms around his neck, his fingers plunging into me. A muffled moan escaped me before he shoved his tongue into my mouth. 

He quickly added another finger and started scissoring me, I groaned as a mix of pain and pleasure flooded my system, neither of which I disliked.

"Fuck Lloyd, you're so perfect just for me… only for me"

He gripped my hips, turning me on my stomach I let out a strangled moan as he harshly thrusted into me.

My hands clenched the sheets tightly, as Morro lifted me up slightly. I found enough strength in my shaky knees to push myself further against Morro.

He spanked me and leaned forward, gently biting my collarbone, a shaky mewl escaped my lips.

"You like this? You like taking my cock like a whore?"

"FuCK YES! maAHHster, I love tHISS"

He grasped my thighs so tightly i was sure they'd be marks, his grunts echoed throughout the room, low curses falling off his lips.

He spread my legs wider and hit my sensitive bundle of nerves eliciting a scream of pleasure from my throat.

Morro smirked and kept hitting that spot, my nails dug into his back as I felt something welling inside me. It didn't feel like an orgasm, more like an...urge, a feeling, i wanted more, fuck i needed more.

"Master, harder please...i need more"

"Oh Really?"

He stopped, yet I could feel his dick throbbing in my ass, I heard shuffling and the almost silent sound of something vibrating.

He started pounding me again before he started running a vibrator along my length and that was enough to make me cum on the sheets below us.

I threw my head back, as Morro continued thrusting into me as my walls clenched around him. Eventually he couldn't hold it in and came into my ass, a loud curse followed by my name echoed throughout the room.

He slowly pulled out of me, wrapping his arms around my sweaty frame before pulling me into his embrace.

"Was that too much?"

"No it was fucking perfect, mi amor"

"Never as perfect as you"

\-----

We all gathered in the base after school, which wasn't easy since I had a slight limp. I sat down next to Morro, I rested a hand on his thigh which caught him off guard because he looked at me surprised before returning his attention to Zane.

"I have studied these, red eyes close closely and have discovered many things. First they are made up of a special type of dark energy but they seem to retain the memories and some traits of their originals. Secondly, I'm certain that their red eyes are a mark from their creator, Garmadon"

"Why would he do that?" Jay interrupted, Zane sighed.

"Most likely to know who's been replaced already" He paused most likely waiting for more questions before moving on.

"Thirdly the only way for the clones to be destroyed is if the original can damage them directly. Fourthly after extensive research and testing I've found out that their bodily fluids contain a mind controlling pathogen"

"Whoa, whoa you mean like if they spit on someone that person will be under their control?" Cole asked.

Zane shook his head," the fluid must be inside the person to take effect, mouth, nose, blood stream anus, v-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" Kai grimaced before Zane could finish, earning an eye roll from Nya.

"The liquid must be deposited straight inside on the person quickly since the antigen doesn't have a long lifespan outside a body. If we can find the device that Garmadon is using to create these clones i may be able to create machine to reverse the effects using something similar to a radio wave to surge through the entire city it could potentially hit all the clones and destroy them without us having to round them up"

"Well we should start formulating a plan to infiltrate his base" Sensei Wu decided.

"Morro, Jay and Lloyd will stay to protect the city in case of an emergency or plan backfires"

\-----

"Morro where'd you get money for a car?"

"Well i might've gotten paid for filling in for a therapist once or twice"

My eyes looked over the car in awe.

"Wanna test drive it?"

"I've got a better idea~"

\-----

"Shit Lloyd...just like that babe"

My tongue prodded at his slit and his hands tightened in my hair momentarily before I took his length in my mouth again.

"Continue this and you'll get a big reward"

My moan vibrated along his length and his dick twitched inside my mouth. I looked up at him, his head was leaned back against the seat, his eyes closed as he let out heavy breaths.

I took his girth out of my mouth and went to take off my pants, my belt making noise as it fell on the car floor. I sat on Morros lap, rubbing his lubricated dick against my ass.

"You're gonna try and be in control today?" He let out a dark chuckle," Let me see what you got kitten"

I slowly got up before lining myself with his girth and slowly lowering myself.

"Fuck master...it's so good"

"Now keep going pet~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you've noticed any plot holes


	8. Same Face Different Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd realizes Morro isn't Morro a little too late

"Kai what're you-" I was cut off by his finger pressing against my lips.

He had backed me up against the kitchen counter, his other hand resting on it, his face inches away from mine.

"I've liked you for a while now Lloyd," His hand moved away from my lips to caress my face, "Even though you're taken"

My face heated up as I shifted uncomfortably, _this has to be some prank, everyone is going to jump out and sa…_

My eyes widened, Kai's lips snapping me out of my thoughts as he placed them on mine. What the fuck is happening, I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he growled and didn't budge.

"Lloyd I'm finally back from the meeti-" Morro's enthusiasm vanished as his gaze landed on me and Kai.

Before he could react, Morro grabbed a fistful of Kai's hair, pulling him off of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK BK" He yelled, kai digging his nails into Morro's arm.

"I told you that I would do it, you aren't even supposed to be here! You're jeopardizing the plan" Morro growled throwing Kai towards the door.

I felt lightheaded all of a sudden, I placed my palms on the counter behind me for leverage as my head spun with questions. _Why did Morro call Kai BK? What plan? What did Morro say he'll do?_

I felt Morro embrace me.

"You can stop pretending to care, BM, he knows we are clones. You just called me BK"

"Fuck you, I'm not pretending. It doesn't matter if he knows or not, the pathogen is already in him. He's mine, only mine"

Kai stood up, and cracked his neck before Jay, Zane, Nya, Kai, Cole, and… Morro came rushing inside, in their ninja gis.

They all got into a fighting stance when they saw the clones, Mor...I mean Bizarro Morro let go of me and crossed his arms.

"BM, didn't you say you knew their plan to free the civilians? Why didn't you tell Garmadon!"

"You see, I sorta, kinda don't give a damn about Garmadon. I have what I want, why should I serve him?" He glanced over to me before looking back at the squad.

"You are exactly like your original, this is why they shouldn't rush the cloning process"

it was all a blur as BM rear-kicked BK into the wall.

"Don't ever compare me to that emotional piece of trash"

Morro flinched before growling, his grip tightening around his katana.

BM rolled his eyes, turning away from the group and making his way to the back door.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Morro yelled enraged.

"Lloyd protect me"

I lost control over my body as my legs rushed in front of BM, my arms protecting me as Morro went to attack BM.

It was already too late for him to stop as the tip of his katana sliced my skin.

A small sigh escaping my mouth, fuck my masochism. He tried stepping around me but my body kept stepping in his way.

"Lloyd what are you doing"

"I-I-I can't help it, I can't control my body"

I could feel the blood flowing down my arm as my body kicked Morro in the stomach before BM called out for me.

I once again obeyed and followed him out the back door.

\-----

"Are you alright?"

I stayed silent.

"Lloyd…"

The underground base looked more like a hotel suite than anything. I sat on the couch with my arms crossed.

He had bandaged my arm when we first arrived but I continued to ignore him.

"If I'm basically Morro why do you continue to ignore me! Me and him, we are almost the same! Since I replaced him you haven't complained or l realized I was different, so what's your problem"

"No...you're wrong-"

"HOW?! I have all his memories, feelings, EVERYTHING. WE ARE THE SAME LLOYD, and I...I love you like he loves you too…"

It felt so wrong, even if they were the same. He wouldn't be here for long… after they set off that machine he'll disappear.

"I have all eternity to make you love me, the wave won't hurt me since we're underground... Isn't that amazing!" He smiled darkly, as I shivered in displeasure.

"I hope it's as easy to ignore your animalistic urges as it is to ignore me. I look and act exactly like him, you'll be so lost in the sea of pleasure you'll forget who I am until it's over"

"I'll never submit to you"

"It'll be hard to do that when you're body contains a mind controlling pathogen"

\-----

I pounded on the metal door separating me from the elevator. BM had left to get food allowing me to escape, but the metal door hasn't budged at all.

Jolts of pleasure, that others would have defined as pain, shot through my system. I was out of breath, most of my blood going straight to my crotch.

I leaned my head on the door, and pulled my pants down a little, wrapping my hand my girth giving myself a few strokes. Before I sighed and pulled my pants back up. I should be focusing on escaping here, not jerking off.

I searched around the area but I couldn't find anything that could put a dent in the door. During my search, I tripped over a loose floorboard and pulled it out, and found an iron hammer.

I grabbed it and headed towards the door.

"I'm coming Morro" I muttered to myself, raising the hammer above my head, I could see some green light being emitted from my hands.

The door crumbled under the hammer's weight, revealing a long hallway. Even though I could see in the dark my vision was still limited due to the absence of lights.

I started running down the hallway before I heard i felt the ground below me sink slightly, the sound of a pressure plate echoed throughout the hall.

In a blur, the walls and floor were moving and before I could even draw in another breath I found myself in a cell in the wall, iron bars separating the hallway and the prison.

I tried pulling at the bars hoping they'd come loose but to no avail. Now I was stuck in a cell with a boner that won't go away.

_fan-fucking-tastic_

\-----

I lifted my head from my knees as I heard footsteps approaching. He stopped by my cell, his red eyes looking into my soul as he turned his head to look at me.

A sadistic smile appeared on his face before he started laughing.

"Naive little shrimp, did you really think you could get away? I'll have to teach you a lesson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the beginning (if it's a bit confusing) was Bizarro Kai trying to kiss lloyd and make the mind controlling pathogen enter him
> 
> O̶r̶i̶g̶i̶n̶a̶l̶ k̶a̶i̶ l̶i̶k̶e̶s̶ ll̶o̶y̶d̶ a̶ b̶i̶t̶


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BM, uses enough of the pathogen to make lloyd believe he's the original

BM held me by my throat as he roughly shoved me into a mirror. I was thankful that it stayed intact as Mor… BM'S other hand fondled my crotch.

"You're mine, and nothing can change that" He purred, I felt his hot breath against my ear before he dragged his tongue along the shell.

I shuddered, keeping myself steady by resting my palms flat on the mirror. My cock was twitching with anticipation as BM's hand traveled from my neck to my hard nipples.

He harshly tugged at the clothed buds, a cry erupting from my mouth as he chuckled. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" He growled, ripping my shorts and boxers.

I winced as he turned me around and slammed me onto the mirror, the faint sound of cracking near my head as he reached into the nearby dresser and pulled out a collar.

He slid it on my neck and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer. He pulled off his pants and I had to fight my urge to grind back on him. My legs were shaking, my heart was racing and it felt so… so good.

I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead on the glass as I heard the sound of a bottle opening, then the sound of it being squeezed, then it closing.

I mewled, feeling Morro's girth prod at my entrance, his hands gripping my waist painfully hard.

"Are you ready?" I felt something slid into my head and my eyes recognized a pair of cat ears. He chuckled amused, "I know you're into this kind of thing"

He thrusted inside of me, and started pounding without letting me adjust to his size. His hands made their way to my chest, pinching and tugging my nipples preventing me from holding my moans in any longer.

He chuckled darkly before, angling himself and thrusting in and hitting my prostate. Causing me to arch my back and let out a strangled moan, my eyes rolling to the back of my head momentarily.

"Fuck... master" I muttered, before Morro pulled out.

I whimpered at the emptiness before he suddenly turned me around, his hand gripping my waist as he lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs around him.

He pushed me down on him, my back resting against the slightly cracking mirror. 

"Fuck Lloyd… so nice and tight just for me...ngh shit I love you Lloyd"

"I loVE YOU TOo" My mouth responded before I could even think, it was such a natural thing for me to do, saying I love you back.

"m-M-MASTER I'M C-CLOSE"

"Cum for me babe, we aren't even close to done~"

I climaxed, spilling my seed on our stomachs, the mirror finally giving up and shattering on my back.

\-----

My back was shredded by the glass and bleeding profusely, yet Morro refused to stop. The glass kept sending shocks of pleasure throughout my system, keeping my sensitive dick hard.

"Last one babe ngh...Here it comes"

This would be the fourth time he finished inside me, my ass was pleasurably burning, my knees ached and my mouth was getting dry from all the drooling from earlier. He climaxed and I felt his cum run down my inner thigh, he gave a few more thrusts before pulling out.

My knees buckled and I fell onto the floor, he crouched down and kissed my forehead.

"I hope you learned your lesson"

He picked me up and brought me into the bathroom, placing me into a bathtub. He has flowing water here too?.

He filled up the tub and started cleaning me up, being careful around the open wounds on my back. 

"Can you stand?"

I held onto the edge of the tub and pushed myself up, and stepped out. He handed me a towel and I very slowly limped over to the closet, he had already moved most of my clothes here.

I grabbed a hoodie and some sweats, putting them on after I dried myself. I laid on the bed and wrapped myself up on the sheet, passing out from exhaustion.

\-----

I bolted upright, the sound of yelling waking me up from my peaceful slumber.

"__ERE _S _E"

I got up, dragging the sheet along with me as I went to see what was happening.

"You won't find him he's mine, and I'm never letting him go"

Morro smashed the phone onto the ground and I whimpered at the impact.

His gaze snapped to me and his eyes softened, he walked over and embraced me, more like the sheet around me.

"Sorry if I scared you, babe, did I wake you up"

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Aren't you affectionate today" 

I purred as he let out an amused sigh.

"I have a surprise for you Lloyd"

"What is it mi amor?"

"You'll find out soon... but for now let's eat something"

\-----

I followed Morro down the hallway until he turned to face the wall, he rhythmically knocked on it. The wall rumbler before it caved in, revealing a secret passageway.

We walked inside and my eyes landed on something strange... something.

Bizarre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤭 someone 'bout to die～


	10. New Life, New Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every story can end with a happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this made me cry ngl 😔😔😔

"This is my clone, he's been trying to steal you away from me"

My eyes snapped from my morro to the one tied up in the chair.

"And I want you to kill him"

He tossed a knife over to me and I caught it in. my hand, the candlelight reflecting off of the blade.

The tied-up Morro was gagged and couldn't move, tears were falling from his eyes as he continued to struggle.

My Morro removed the gag and untied him, my body went on autopilot, following Morro's instructions.

He turned around and punched my Morro as I sank the knife into his neck. A fog flooded the room, as it slowly dissipated I expected to see two Morros, but I saw the other one bleeding out on the floor.

"Y-you're free now Llo…" His voice faded as his body became still.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I realized what I did, I killed the real one...I was being controlled, the knife fell with a clatter as I kneel by Morro's body 

I held Morro's hand, my hands glowing their bright green once more, if green means life, maybe I can give him mine…

"Morro, mi amor, I love you so much...please come back"

I sobbed and sobbed on his body for what felt like hours, my pants getting soaked with his blood.

\-----

3rd person POV

The funeral was small as expected, only his five friends, his boyfriend, and his mother appeared.

The somber atmosphere hung low around everyone, the snack table was only touched by Cole who was stress eating.

Kai and the deceased's boyfriend were in their worst condition. Koko constantly had to comfort them and bring them tissues.

\-----

"My boyfriend was such a wonderful man. I’m not sure I can really express just how much I will miss him."

"Not only was he a wonderful boyfriend, but a wonderful, best friend, colleague … and so much more."

"/////’s ability to make everyone feel comfortable, secure, and loved were his greatest strengths."

"It has been nearly 6 years since we first became a couple and I look back over those years with so much happiness."

"I remember the first time I saw him—I looked over the room at a candy store on a Saturday and saw this handsome young man."

"I was too shy initially to even hold his eye contact, but I did look out for him every Saturday. Eventually, he introduced himself to me; he shared his candy, we laughed and we fell in love."

"///// was always such a gentleman—well mannered and polite, but always quick with a witty remark."

"His joviality and good nature attracted people the moment he walked in the room, and no one could forget his raucous and contagious laugh."

"Even though Ninjago City had taken him for granted, we gathered here today knowing he was an amazing person."

"Born and bred in Jamanakai Village, ///// always had a passion for cooking."

"In our early life together, we would sneak into the local sweets store and 'steal' candy even though the owner knew it was us. I would always pay him for the candy took, but ///// never knew."

"I remember the first time he baked a casserole. ///// had been in the kitchen all day after promising that he would make home dinner that night."

"It was getting late and I started to worry, but the look on his face when he marched into my room and presented the burnt casserole was priceless."

"His face was glowing and he was grinning from ear to ear, despite the fact that it was late and he was sweating from the kitchen work."

"///// was a hard-working and giving man. Not only was he committed to his school work—studying for hours that would drive me insane—he was also committed to giving back to the community."

"He always encouraged us to be involved in life—he brought out the best in us all."

"He was my soul mate and my inspiration—my steadfast rock that helped me through thick and thin."

"///// supported and loved us all, and was always there to help navigate through life’s challenges."

"///// may be with his grandfather now, but I know he is looking down at us with a big smile on his face saying, “Don't Touch my candy stash.”

"Goodbye, my dear...mi amor."

Claps erupted from the crowd as Morro stepped down from the podium, wiping his face before the tears could escape once more.

"Thanks for letting me do the speech, Koko," He said.

"No need to thank me, he would've wanted it like this anyways"

\-----

Morro laid in his bed, passing his finger along the scar on his neck. It was supposed to be me he kept thinking… it should've been me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThE ENDDD  
> leave feedback and all that jazz


End file.
